A feasibility study is proposed which will determine the feasibility of developing a computer based model for administering assessment and therapy to mentally retarded/developmentally disabled infants and children. The principal aim of Phase I is to survey current technologies as they relate to therapy and provide a basis for a Phase II research plan. Hardware and software based simulation of a model will be examined in Phase I. Health relatedness of the project is in the area of developing an interactive model for therapy whereby usually inactive or nonparticipating patients become active partners in therapy. The commercial feasibility of resulting products is based on the need for them and there being none developed for the target population.